Do You ?
by Cherry Blossom Cullen
Summary: Carta de Edward para Bella alguns anos depois de sua partida em Lua Nova. Bella está casada com Jacob e finalmente estava sendo feliz de novo. Letra da música Do You ? by Ne-yo.


One-shot - Edward x Bella ( e um pouco de Jacob x Bella )

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Já havia cinco anos que eu não via Edward. Eu já tinha superado ficar longe dele, tinha me conformado e estava até sendo feliz. Pensava muito raramente nele, acho que parei de pensar nele 3 anos atrás, mas não era como se ele nunca tivesse existido, como ele disse que seria. Se fosse assim eu não teria sofrido com eu sofri. Mas eu não vou fizer lembrando do passado, afinal Jake se esforçou muito para me tirar do meu buraco negro e ele merecia me ver feliz.

Eu tinha resolvido dar uma chance a ele e fiquei contente de ver como ele estava feliz. E ele fazia de tudo pra me ver feliz. Ele sabia que eu não amava ele do mesmo jeito que eu amava (e talvez ainda ame) Edward, mas ele se contentou com isso. E no momento a gente estava casado a um ano e eu tinha tido uma filha. Nunca me imaginei formando uma família, mas até que a idéia não foi ruim.

No momento eu estou sozinha em casa, Jake foi resolver algum problema com os anciões e os outros lobisomens e nossa filha estava dormindo. Morávamos numa casa perto da floresta e da praia também. A casa era bem aconchegante e eu a adorava. Estava preparando o jantar na cozinha, de costas para a janela, quando ouvi um barulho do lado de fora. Achei que era Jacob chegando e fui olhar pela janela, mas achei um envelope preso na janela, com meu nome na frente. E infelizmente eu reconheci a letra. Era a letra perfeita da pessoa que eu tentava não me lembrar. Porque ele queria falar comigo agora? E ele estava por perto. Eu me segurei para não chamá-lo e peguei a carta para ler. Eu sabia que iria me machucar depois de ler a carta, mas minha curiosidade estava maior do que meu medo de ficar triste. Assentei no sofá, abri a carta e comecei a ler, admirando a caligrafia perfeita.

_Bella,_

_Eu sei que prometi nunca mais voltar, que seria como se você nunca tivesse me conhecido e não me acho no direito de atrapalhar a sua vida logo agora que você está feliz. Mas eu não consegui me controlar, e com Alice ao meu lado eu não pude deixar de escrever essa carta. ( a propósito ela está com saudades e mandou um grande abraço, assim como todos os Cullen ). _

Nesse ponto eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Porque ele tinha que fazer isso? Continuei a ler a carta.

_Primeiramente eu queria me agi e estou agindo errado com você, mas nem meu século de vida pode consertar minha cabeça dura e eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Também não deveria dizer o que eu estou dizendo na carta, mas eu não posso fingir que foi fácil para mim. Tudo que eu via e fazia me lembrava de você e não teve um dia que eu não pensasse em como você estava. O que me fez não ir atrás de você foi perceber que você estava voltando a ser feliz com Jacob, e como você sabe eu não ia tirar o seu direito de viver uma vida normal. Mas eu preciso te dizer essas coisas. _

_Maybe this decision was a mistake_

_( Talvez esta decisão tenha sido um erro )_

_You probably don't care what I have to say_

_( Você não deve ligar para o que eu tenho a dizer )_

_But it's been heavy on my mind for months now_

_( Mas isto está a meses rondando minha cabeça )_

_Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space_

_( Acho que estou tentando liberar espaço mental )_

_I would love to talk to you in person_

_( Eu gostaria de falar com você pessoalmente )_

_But I understand why that can't be_

_( Mas entendo porque isso não pode acontecer )_

_I'll leave you alone for good,I promise_

_( Prometo que vou te deixar em paz para sempre )_

_If you answer this one question for me_

_( Se você me responder essa pergunta pra mim )_

_I just wonder_

_( Eu me pergunto )_

_Do you ever__ think of me anymore_

_( Se você ainda pensa em mim )_

_Do you ?_

_( Ainda pensa ? )_

_Firs off let me say Congratulations_

_( Antes de tudo, quero lhe dar os parabéns )_

_Heard that you just had a baby girl_

_( Soube que você teve uma menininha )_

_If she looks anything like her mother_

_( Se ela for parecida com a mãe dela )_

_She's the prettiest thing in the world_

_( Ela é a coisa mais bonita deste mundo )_

_Swear that I'm not trying to start no trouble_

_( Juro que não estou tentando criar confusão )_

_Tell your husband__ he can relax_

_( Diga ao seu marido que ele pode relaxar )_

_I'll leave you alone for good,I promise_

_( Prometo que vou deixar você em paz para sempre )_

_There's a question I just got to ask_

_( Mas tem algo que preciso perguntar )_

_I just wonder _

_( Eu me pergunto )_

_Do you ever think of me anymore _

_( Se você ainda pensa em mim )_

_Do you ?_

_( Ainda pensa ? )_

_I know what we have is dead and gone_

_( Sei que o que tivemos já passou )_

_Too many times I made you cry_

_( Fiz você chorar muitas vezes )_

_And I don't mean to interrupt your life_

_( Não quero atrapalhar a sua vida )_

_I just wonder,do I ever cross your mind?_

_( Eu apenas me pergunto se você ainda pensa em mim )_

_I just wonder_

_( Eu me pergunto )_

_Do you ever think of me anymore_

_( Se você ainda pensa em mim )_

_Do you?_

_( Ainda pensa ? )_

_Você realmente não precisa responder essa carta, mas eu precisava falar com você de alguma forma. Mais uma vez, me desculpe por fazer você passar por isso, mas será melhor assim. Lembre-se : eu sempre vou estar por perto quando você precisar e eu sempre te amei, sempre amarei. _

_Eternamente seu, Edward._

Porque diabos Edward tinha que fazer isso comigo. Ele realmente estava me estressando. Se era assim porque ele me abandonou? Simplesmente porque eu sou humana e ele não? Que idiotice, eu sou casada com um lobisomem, o que pode ser tão arriscado quanto estar com um vampiro. Eu estava chorando desesperadamente e tinha que me acalmar. Fui para a cozinha desligar o fogão e iria ver minha filha, ela sempre conseguia me acalmar de uma forma ou de outra.

Me dirigi para seu quarto e quando entrei fiquei chocada, e não consegui me mexer. Edward estava em pé, na frente do berço de minha filha a admirando, junto com Alice. Quando ela me viu ela veio correndo e me deu um abraço.

- Bella, eu estava com tantas saudades! Eu não queria te ver assim mas não consegui ficar sem vir. Sua filha é linda! – Ela estava animada e não pude ficar sem sorrir e retribuir o abraço.

- Eu também estava com saudades Alice. E Obrigada.

- Bom, eu acho melhor eu você quiser me ver algum dia Bella, é só decidir alguma coisa que eu vou ver, só não estar perto do Jacob ok ? – ela disse sorrindo

- Tudo bem Alice, vou fazer isso sim. Manda um abraço para todo mundo. – a vi saindo do quarto, mas ele ainda estava em pé olhando minha filha. Fui automaticamente para perto do berço e fiquei olhando-a em silêncio.

- Ela é linda, Bella – escutei sua voz de veludo e olhei para ele. Estava me olhando. Não pude evitar e comecei a chorar novamente.

- É mesmo. Poderia ser minha e sua. – sim, minha voz estava bem triste e me senti mal quando vi sua expressão de dor e tristeza.

- Bella, desculpa eu... – ele começou mas eu interrompi.

- Edward não adianta tá bom? Você já agiu e não tem mais o que fazer. Eu faria tudo por você Edward, eu não me importava de conviver com vampiros e eu estava completa ao seu lado. Mas agora eu não vou abrir mão da minha vida. Você escolheu me deixar, fingir que eu não existia e me deixou acabada. E agora você volta como se nada tivesse mudado – eu estava chorando muito agora – como você quer que eu me sinta? Por mais que eu queira jogar tudo pro ar e ir com você, eu não posso fazer isso com o Jake, simplesmente não posso, eu .... – não tinha mais o que dizer, eu simplesmente assentei e chorei enquanto ele me abraçou.

- Bella, eu não devia ter feito isso. Você não sabe o lixo que eu estou me sentindo, mas eu não quero que você desista da sua vida. Só não vou te prometer que vou desaparecer para sempre, porque eu não tenho força para desaparecer sem poder te ver. – e tenho quase certeza que se ele pudesse chorar, ele também estaria chorando.

Então eu levantei minha cabeça e me permitir beijar Edward. Ele não tentou me parar e pela primeira vez senti que ele não estava tendo todo o cuidado que ele costumava ter ao me beijar. Quando nos separamos eu olhei em seus olhos.

- Edward eu sempre vou te amar, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Pode ficar por perto, acho que inclusive possa ser bom ter você por perto. Mas eu só peço que não apareça do nada, como você fez hoje. Isso pode acabar comigo.

- Tudo bem minha Bella. Tudo bem.- Nos levantamos e eu dei mais um beijo nele.

- Acho que eu posso ter você como um amigo diferente – disse enxugando as lágrimas.

- Com certeza – ele disse me dando um beijo na testa – Acho melhor eu ir. A gente se vê. Ah, olhe na janela depois – disse com o sorriso torto que eu amava.

- Tudo bem, a gente se vê depois. – sorri e o vi saindo pela janela.

Dei mais uma olhada para a minha filha e ela continuava tranqüila em seu sono. Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha, encontrando no peitoril da janela uma caixa endereçada a mim. Quando abri encontrei um CD cujo titulo era Bella's Lullaby, provavelmente o CD com Edward tocando a minha música e mais algumas. Encontrei também um vestidinho lindo, provavelmente para a minha filha e que logicamente Alice escolheu, pois era rosa. E por último uma maçã vermelha. Com certeza eu nunca esqueceria Edward e muito menos os Cullen. Mas no momento eu estava feliz em tê-lo visto novamente e feliz por ter minha família com Jake, a qual eu nunca poderia abandonar.

FIM

Nota da autora : E então? O que acharam da fic ? Primeira fic, apesar de ser One-shot. Fiquei realmente feliz com o resultado. Por favor mandem rewiews, mesmo que sejam críticas. Tenho mais alguns projetos só preciso de um empurrãozinho para postá-los aqui no Fanfiction.

Agora, sobre a letra da música, eu mudei uma pequena parte pra se encaixar melhor á história ( é a parte do _husband_, que na realidade devia ser _fiancé_, mas a Bella já estava casada então não faria muito sentido ... ). Bom , é isso ! Espero que gostem =D

Kisses


End file.
